heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Hundred and One Dalmatians (franchise)
One Hundred and One Dalmatians is a franchise that commenced in 1961 with the release of the titular theatrical film. It is often associated with Disney, though not all media related to this property has been released by the company. Books the series was based on Dodie Smith's books were the source material for the franchise. The Hundred and One Dalmatians The Hundred and One Dalmatians, or the Great Dog Robbery is a 1956 children's novel by Dodie Smith about the robbery of the titular family of 101 Dalmatian dogs. The Starlight Barking The Starlight Barking is a 1967 children's novel by Dodie Smith. It is a sequel to The Hundred and One Dalmatians, although it has not been used as source material in any films in the franchise. Animated films ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' 101 Dalmatians, often abbreviated as 101 Dalmatians, is a 1961 American animated adventure film produced by Walt Disney based on the novel by Dodie Smith. The 17th in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film was originally released to theaters on January 25, 1961 by Buena Vista Distribution. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (also known as 101 Dalmatians: The Animated Sequel) is a 2003 American direct-to-video animated film produced by Disney Television Animation, and released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on January 21, 2003. The film is the Sequel to the 1961 Disney animated film 101 Dalmatians. Live action films ''101 Dalmatians'' 101 Dalmatians is a 1996 American family comedy film written and produced by John Hughes and directed by Stephen Herek. It is the second adaptation of Dodie Smith's 1956 novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians produced by Walt Disney Pictures following the 1961 animated film of the same name. The film stars Glenn Close as the iconic villainess Cruella de Vil, and Jeff Daniels as Roger, the owner of the 101 dalmatians. ''102 Dalmatians'' 102 Dalmatians is a 2000 family comedy film directed by Kevin Lima in his directorial debut and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the Sequel to the 1996 film 101 Dalmatians and stars Glenn Close reprising her role as Cruella de Vil as she attempts to steal puppies for her "grandest" fur coat yet. Glenn Close and Tim McInnerny were the only actors from the first film to return for the Sequel. Video games 101 Dalmatians Print Studio (1997) 101 Dalmatians Print Studio is a part of the Disney's Print Studio series of games released by Disney Interactive. Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians is a point-and-click video game released by Disney Interactive for the PC. It retold the plot of the 1996 live action film through an animated storybook with interactive games, and songs. 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor (1997) 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor is a computer game created by Disney Interactive. The game was based on the 1996 live-action movie, although the character designs were based on the animated film. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue is a videogame based on the live-action Disney movie 102 Dalmatians. It made its debut in 2000 on the Sega Dreamcast and Sony PlayStation. 102 Dalmatians Activity Center (2000) 102 Dalmatians Activity Center is a part of the Disney's Activity Center series of games released by Disney Interactive. TV series ''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' 101 Dalmatians: The Series is an animated television series produced by the Walt Disney Company, and ran from 1997-8. Stage musical The 101 Dalmatians Musical The 101 Dalmatians Musical is a musical produced by Luis Alvarez, directed by Jerry Zaks, and sponsored by Purina Dog Chow. The music written by former Styx member Dennis DeYoung, who also co-wrote the lyrics with the musical's book author B.T. McNicholl. Music One Hundred and One Dalmatians soundtrack The One Hundred and One Dalmatians soundtrack was released in 1961. * Cruella de Vil (song) Category:Disney franchises Category:101 Dalmatians